


Light up my life

by Qem



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: F/F, Women Being Awesome, women having a cup of tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akari and Nase bonding together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light up my life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emeloh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeloh/gifts), [Tari (troisroyaumes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisroyaumes/gifts).



> For the Hikago femslash OTP!

"Oh wow, that dress would look so pretty on you."

Akari laughs. "I think it would go much better with your colouring. It would off-set really well with your skin."

"No, I don't think so. Dresses don't look very good on me. I need a skirt to help give my figure more definition."

Akari hearing the wistfulness in Nase's tone takes her hand carefully and looks Nase straight in the eyes. "I don't think that at all, I think you look beautiful in everything."

Nase seems taken aback at the sincerity in Akari's voice but smiles anyway.

 

It's not the same as it once was with Hikaru, her best friend that dragged her into so many adventures and then a little way into the world of Go before leaving her behind but it's nice, being able to talk and share all her thoughts, in a way she hasn't since childhood, Akari finds.

It's nice to talk about the weather, about the future. About western breakfast versus traditional, various sportsman, pop stars and politicians. They even talk about Go once or twice, in a way that makes Akari feel really involved and not just on the outskirts of understanding, something, and being left behind.

It’s even nicer being able to share this over a warm cup of tea, on a cold winter’s day, snuggled up together.

"I'm waiting for my chance." Nase laughs out loud on her goals for the New Year. "It sounds silly, but I'm pretty sure this year will be my year, one way or another!"

"It's hard to imagine you waiting for anything." Akari says with a gentle poke. "You tend to be really impulsive."

"Impulsive enough to do this?", Nase smirks as she leans in close.

Akari finishes the job by kissing Nase gently on the lips. "No I'm impulsive enough to cut you off first." She teases, before licking Nase's nose and running away before she can retaliate.

Akari’s name might be the light derived one, but it’s Nase who really lights up the place, Akari finds.


End file.
